The Stag and the Magpie
by Snowbird123
Summary: Severus gets sorted into a house that he doesn't expect, how will the marauders react and more importantly, will it effect his friendship with Lily for better or for worse?
1. Prologue The Fall

**Prologue; The Fall**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What is love?_

_Is it expressed with fists and venomous words?_

_Or is it something else…like heart-warming smiles and acceptance?_

For Severus, he could never answer that question for his mind was focusing on something else. "Just five more minutes…" he thought while staring at the cob-webbed covered clock. He was in his bedroom, waiting for Tobias to take his usual "pub crawl" when he would hop from one bar to another, constantly consuming alcohol until a couple hours after midnight , then he would come home and begin his routine of beating the frail boy into a bloody pulp.

Heavy footsteps pondered towards the front door as the large wooden door creaked open and closed with a faint click. "So the Minger has finally left." Even though Tobias was supposed to be called "father", he would always address him by his first name [or "Minger" in his head] for he truly hated that drunken bastard. No…he didn't hate Tobias…he _despised _him! Severus didn't wait a moment longer as threw on his tattered jacket and began to stack books on top of his trunk underneath his window.

Tobias always locked him in his room before he left which didn't leave any escape routes except for the small window that was too high for him to reach on his own. As soon as he finished, he stepped onto the bulky box and began to clamber up, stretching his bony limbs to reach for the sill. He clamped onto the edge and slowly felt the pressure on his joints. The books that he was standing on collapsed and scattered onto the cold floor. Dangling a few metres from the floor, Severus was struggling to keep his grip as pain began to slowly spread from his shoulders blades all the way to his fingertips. He hissed from the burning sensation, it was as if he placed his arms on flaming hot coals. He gathered the very little strength he had and heaved his upper body onto the window sill.

Sitting on the edge, he gazed at the full view of his room. There was no furniture except for a stained mattress with paper –thin blankets and an old, patched up armchair. The four walls were covered with pasty white wall paper that was starting to peel off in large coils, and that contrasted well with the concrete floor. There was no insulation and not much light except for the few dim rays that beamed through the roof where shingles used to be. He flipped that latch and opened up the window. Sadly, it didn't make much of difference for light. He sighed as he scooted to the edge, preparing himself for the jump he will have to take. After a few seconds, he leaped from his three-story window and was nose-diving towards the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**\- Hey this is Snowbird123!**_

_**So... this here is the very first thing I've posted here, the first chapter will be longer than this prologue and that's a promise! If there is anything to suggest or even bits of editing and advice, please let me know so I can make this story better.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Worm tea

**Chapter 1; Worm tea**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I forgot to say this but;**

**I ****_DO NOT OWN_**** Harry Potter or any of the characters…I may add an OC or two in the story but that's it!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just outside of Spinner's end was a large hill with a small, welcoming tea shop sitting on the top. It was covered wall to wall with different herbs, powders, and spices to create various teas hot or cold. Surrounded with a heavy atmosphere of burning incense. This whole place was run with an iron fist by an ancient Chinese woman named Mrs. Shao. She was stern and strict like any business woman when running a personal shop such as her own.

But even the most intimidating individuals have their own Achilles heel and for her, it was children. Compared to adults, she just enjoyed being in the company of the smaller personage. The adults usually appeared to pay for their items then leave. Or they just sat around in the seats, ignoring her. The children of the village were either playing on the hill or gathered around her to hear stories on her many travels before settling into Britain. Their visits were usually noisy but enjoyable, making her and the shop a little more… lively.

But no one visited her more than a certain raven- haired boy named Severus and his friend, Lily. Those two were inseparable it was as if they were linked with an unbreakable chain. They often helped out around the shop by retrieving tea sets, cleaning the floors, or even sorting and stocking shelves. She didn't pay them with money but gave out rewards like teaching them small tricks of magic that she learned from her homeland. They were different from the other children for they were wizards and so was she.

The elderly woman was sitting at the wooden steps, smoking her pipe while gazing at the crows in the cloudy sky. She ran her clawed fingers through her silver locks when heard a small voice from a distance "Mrs. Shaaao!" She turned her head and saw a small figure trotting up the walking path. "Ah Lily, I see you have arrived."

Lily sat on the steps, joining her for tea. "Has Sev arrived yet?" she asked while holding out her cup. "Not yet, my dear." She replied as she picked up her pot and poured the steaming liquid into the teacup. Lily was about to reply when she suddenly bent over, clutching her stomach and started to groan. The woman quickly came to her aid "Oh my…what's wrong?" She asked while placing her pruned hand on the small forehead to check her temperature.

She continued to groan. "…stomach…hurts…a…lot…too…much…f-food." she mumbled with difficulty. Lately her sister, Petunia began to learn to cook from their mother and picked up habits of serving over-generous portions. The old woman removed her hand and stood from her seat "I'll see if there is something to help with your stomach ache, sit here and I'll be back." She said as she disappeared into the shop.

Lily tried to ignore the pain as she stared at the birds when she noticed a strange yet beautiful bird standing out dramatically from the sea of crows and robins as it was gliding upwards along the hill. It was a bird that had black covering its head, breast and down its back. It also had areas white at the base of its wings, belly, and on its upper wings. But what caught her attention the most was its tail feathers. They were long; they had to be at _least_ fifty centimetres. And the colours on those majestic long pieces of plumage were in a deep, luscious shade of green, glistening with hints of violet and indigo.

She kept staring at it with awe when she heard Mrs. Shao walking back with a large jar and mug. As soon as the items were placed down, Lily shook the arm of the bony-limbed woman "Look, look!" Her tired, dark eyes focused in the direction the child kept pointing at in the sky "Ah, a black-billed magpie…strange."

Lily tilted her head "Strange?"

"In China, it has been known as "The bird of joy" and apparently brings good fortune." Mrs. Shao answered while unfastening the jar. "It signifies the arrival of a guest." As soon as she finished her sentence, she saw the slender-bodied bird fan out its flashy tail feathers as it was gracefully descending towards the trees, aiming for the ground. The bird disappeared behind a plump oak tree and a familiar threadlike figure emerged, walking towards them.

"Severus! It's about time you showed up, what took you so long? How did you come up here anyway? Did you see that pretty magpie?" Severus paused for a moment. There were just too many questions to answer at once, even if they were all asked from his red-haired companion. He settled on the steps, munching some tea biscuits.

As soon as he finished, he replied "Sorry, I had to wait for that stupid git to leave for his daily "Bar-hopping" Lily was confused for a moment on who he was talking about then realized "Oh, you mean your dad?" He scrunched his small body and clenched his fist, crushing the biscuits in his hand. Lily could feel the seething anger from him and decided it would be best to change the subject. "So…anyway, how did you get here? You suddenly appeared like a ghost!" It was silent for a few moments "I have my ways." he replied while eating the remains from his hand.

Mrs. Shao finished pouring the earthy brown liquid from the clay jar into the blue mug, passing it to Lily. Lily hesitated if either she should drink this or not. She pinched her nose while staring at the murky water. It looked gross. "What is this?" she asked. If she was going to drink this, she wanted to know at least what it was called. "It's called "Chong Cha", child. It will help with your slight fever and your stomach." The old woman replied while pouring a different tea into Severus's cup. Lily sighed "Here goes nothing." As she began to sip the muddy solution. It was cold and you could feel it travel between your teeth and down your throat. The taste was surprisingly enjoyable… very enjoyable, it reminded her of wood and left an aftertaste that made her want to drink more.

Severus took his first sip then asked "What does "Chong Cha" mean exactly?" The woman chuckled "It means "Worm tea." He plucked another biscuit from the plate "Worm tea?" Mrs. Shao picked up the pipe and began to inhale and exhale the cloud of pleasure into her lungs. "Yes, that is what it is called. Made from the finest bowels of worms and insects. It helps with digestion and cools the body from fevers and can prevent heat stroke." Lily's face started to go pale as she covered her mouth and placed the cup down. She wiped her tongue with her sleeve, trying to get the taste out from her mouth.

The rest of their afternoon was spent helping Mrs. Shao brew and serve teas to the customers. Severus grabbed the chasen and chawan and began to whisk the ingredients. As soon as he was finished, Lily poured the tea from the clay bowl, into the cup and served them to the tables. Lily always thought Severus had a knack for handling and preparing the herbs. It was as if he had a second nature. As soon as the sun began to set down, the shop sign flipped "Closed". The elderly woman thanked them for their help and handed out small velvet poaches. Inside there was money, _wizard_ money. The two children glanced back at her, confused. The woman sighed, then said "I should have given this to you sooner but this is money to help you for getting school supplies and whatever else you two will need for the year." They stood there, completely astonished.

"Don't look at me like that!You both deserve this. Lily, I've seen you welcoming and serve tea to the customers. You have always left them smiling. You are a hard worker and I admire that." Lily's eyes started to widen and started to fidget with her sleeves. Mrs. Shao looked away from Lily to the boy next to her. "Severus, I've haven't seen a person brew a finer cup of tea than you. You have great skill and you are extremely brilliant. You both are going to excel in Hogwarts." Severus tilted his head to the ground, hiding his flushed face.

He mumbled "...thank...you." Lily held his hand, intertwining his pale fingers with her own and smiled at the wrinkled woman."Yes, thank you." she said as they both began to walk down the stone path, heading back to the places they called 'Home". Severus was still holding Lily's hand as he glanced over and saw Lily leaning shoulder to shoulder. He felt a feeling bubbling inside himself. A feeling that he couldn't describe in words. All he knew is that he wished this moment to last forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**\- Worm tea is actually a real thing and for those who don't know, a chasen is a tea whisk and a chawan is a clay tea bowl, Chinese tea ware. Now the journey can begin starting in the next chapter when Severus and Lily are on Hogwarts express.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Encounters

Chapter 2; The Encounters

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a misty morning as the soot-coloured express was preparing to transport the students to their destination to Hogwarts. "Come on Sev, the train's going to leave soon!" Lily shouted as she dragged her raven-haired companion along with her in a dash. "I'm not the one who spent the last hour in the shop just to decide on what type of chocolate to bring on the train." Severus replied as he tightened his hold on Lily's hand, trying to keep up with her. "That wasn't my fault; they had too much to choose from!" She pouted while shoving a pouch of dark chocolate in her pocket.

To their dismay, there were no empty compartments. They continued their search when it finally came to an end. "Lily, look. This one's free." Lily's eyes searched around the room that Severus gestured to and started to pout "But this one is too dark, let's look for a different one." Severus sighed "There is no other one, it isn't too bad." Lily folded her arms "But the light's broken! You don't have to be in the dark all the time, Sev." He gazed at the light, it was charred black and it appeared to have broken into tiny pieces onto the floor. It seemed that someone was toying with their wand, trying to cast a spell but something went wrong and hit the light. "I'll see if I can do something about that light. Besides, it isn't bad as long as I'm with you." He replied in a serious tone.

Lily could feel her face slowly heating up, spreading a deep shade of red on her cheeks. She hated it when Severus said embarrassing things like that and he doesn`t even know how these words had a strong effect on her. Severus glanced back at the blushful figure and placed his cold hand on her forehead which just made Lily's face heat up even more.

"You're burning up, are you sick?"

"…no…"

"Good thing I brought some of Mrs. Shao's worm tea with me, it'll help with your fever."

Lily's intense blush suddenly dropped, leaving a completion as pale as her dark-haired friend. "What the-" before he could finished his sentence, Lily brushed past him and nervously picking off pieces of the light from the seats. "The tea is in my trunk and I won't be able to get it until we get settled into our dorms so you'll have to wait for a bit." Lily sighed with relief as she finished plucking the last piece of broken glass and placed it onto the floor with the others.

"Lily, do you have any paper?" Severus asked while staring at the light. Lily burrowed her brows in confusion as she reached into her carry on case and pulled out some blank sheets from her sketchbook. _"What is he doing with these?"_ she thought in her head as she passed the sheets to him. He ripped the sheets into small pieces and placed them carefully on the ground. He stretched his arm out above the tiny paper fragments and started to chant some phrases in Chinese. It was in the same way Mrs. Shao did when it was night time; it was almost like a song. It always had a calming effect whenever you listened to it but she never really knew the purpose for the song.

Severus started with the first verse_ "Fàngdà, chūxiě hé huólínghuóxiàn…" _When it finished the pieces started to grow larger and turn red, like blood. The pieces started to morph into spheres. He continued _"Zhāng kāi nǐ de huǒyàn, suǒyǐ wǒmen zhuózhuàng chéngzhǎng…"_ A spark flashed inside the little red orbs and started to glow, like a fire was lit inside_. "Piāofú zài ēndiǎn hé qǔdài nǐ de wèizhì."_ They began to float in the air in a slow yet steady pace as they attached themselves to the ceiling.

Lily gawked at the sight; they were lanterns, like the ones that hanged at the front of Mrs. Shao's shop. They gave off a warm amber glow and a sense of comfort. "How…did you do that, Sev?" Lily asked while seating herself on the seat, closest to him. "It's a spell I learned before we left; I thought we might have needed it so I practiced." Lily's eyes widened. To perform a spell like that without a wand must have taken him all night at least. "What did the chants mean in English?" she asked while tilting her head to the roof, staring at the sea of crimson.

Severus paused for a moment then started to chant,

_"Enlarge, bleed, and come alive._

_Flare out your flame so we thrive._

_Float in grace and take your place."_

"It sounds pretty." Lily said while fiddling with her scarlet locks. Severus headed for the glass door. "Where are you going?" He stopped and replied in a flat tone "I'm going to get a broom and dust pan to clean up the pieces on the floor." He slid the door open and disappeared with a mere flash of his robes.

The room was silent when Lily heard a click, indicating that the door was open. Lily turned around and noticed two figures standing at the entrance. They were two boys…around her age. The taller one had long charcoal-coloured hair, tied tight in a ponytail. The other one had shorter, messier hair and wore square-framed glasses. The shorter one asked "Is there any chance we can crash in here? There isn't any room in the other compartments."

_"Maybe this is my chance to make some new friends…"_

"Sure, careful when you come over here. There are pieces on the floor and I don't want you to cut yourselves." She said while unwrapping some of the chocolates from her pocket. The two boys walked cautiously into the room as they seated themselves on the seats across from her. "So, what's your name?" The taller boy asked while leaning back and folding his arms around the back of his head.

The small girl replied "Lily."

"As in the flower?"

"Yeah."

The smaller boy gazed at the smoldered fixture "What in the great name of Merlin happened to this light?!" Lily fixed her focus on the spectacled figure and shrugged her shoulders "I have no idea but Sev made these lanterns to put some light in here." The scruffy haired individual's face pinched with confusion "What's a Sev?" She snapped with realization _"Oh yeah! They didn't see him yet…" _She popped a chocolate into her mouth and answered "Sev…Severus is my best friend. He is a bit cold and quiet but once you get to know him, he's really nice."

"Who's really nice?"

The threesome gasped and swung their heads in the direction where the voice came from and noticed the lean figure at the doorway holding a copy of _"Wizards Gazette." _He strolled into the room and sat himself beside Lily "I wasn't able to find anything to clean up the broken glass so sorry that I took so long."

"So this is Severus…" the spectacled boy said while staring at awe. Severus didn't seem to look like what he expected at all. Not with his snow-white completion and the greasy raven-coloured locks that hung lifelessly to his shoulders. "Lily, who are these people?" Severus asked while he shot a skeptical glare to the two strangers. "I don't really know…" Lily replied. The moment she finished her sentence, the two boys suddenly laughed hysterically. They continued non-stop for the next few minutes and started to pant for the much-needed air.

As soon as they caught their breath, the boy wiped the tears from his eyes and extended his hand towards Severus "Where are our manners? We should've introduced ourselves first. My name is James, James Potter. And the guy beside me is my best friend, Sirius." Severus hesitated for a moment then shook his hand "Severus Snape." James smirked "That's a weird name." Severus replied "I didn't exactly have the luxury to choose my name. My mother is really into ancient roman names and it apparently means "stern" in Latin."

Sirius jumped into the conversation "So what houses are you two hoping to be in?" Lily cocked an eyebrow "What four houses?" James explained "Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw…and Slytherin." Lily folded her hands on her lap "I honestly just want to be sorted into the same house with Sev." Severus flushed a little as a small tinge of pink crept onto his thin cheeks. He calmed himself then said "My family has been in Slyherin for generations."

"Blimey, and I thought you were alright! If I were in Slytherin, I think I would leave. It's just full of nasty dark arts users and is just plain evil. I'd rather be in Griffindor, known for bravery and loyalty." James said as raised an imaginary sword in the air.

Severus was fuming at what that prat just said. Sytherin was known for their ambition and drive to achieve goals, not for being "evil" or any of the other things that the shallow git assumed in his thick skull. His _mother_ was in that house and she wasn't anything like that! He thought of giving him a good knock to the head for being so judgmental on something he doesn't know or even giving a chance for knowing. Or saying something nasty to him at least. But he soon dropped that thought when he glanced at Lily. He couldn't be violent, not in front of her.

He glanced at the front of the newspaper and came up with an idea to prove his point. "Have you heard of Maurice Harrison?" He asked, bringing his onyx orbs to meet James's boastful brown ones. James was slightly baffled for him to suddenly the subject "Yes I've heard of him, he's the guy on the front paper who used an unforgivable to kill his wife. What about it?"

"Did you read the second paragraph, Potter?"

"No, nobody does. Newspaper articles are practically designed to have all of the important information in the first paragraph. The rest is just unimportant junk."

"Well according to the rest of the article, he was in the Griffindor house."

"What?! Let me see that!"

James snatched the paper from him and gaped in shock. Severus chuckled "It seems that not all Grifffindors are great as you say they are. Maybe bad wizards come from all houses and _not_ just Slythrin?" James slumped back in his seat from embarrassment and was uncharacteristically silent for the rest of the train ride.

XXXXXXXXXXX

LOL James just got owned! Now time to get back to work on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3 Boats and Questions

Chapter four; Boats

**I don't own harry potter, that is all.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky slowly churned from the vivid hues of the sunset to pitch black. The Hogwarts express screeched to a halt as the foursome gazed out of the window. They saw a large stone castle-like structure, surrounded by large bodies of deep water. Lily frowned into a small pout "How are we going to get across?" Sirius smirked "Maybe we'll have to _swim_ over there!" Severus sighed "No, they use boats. My mother told me so." James frowned "He was only teasing!"

"Well apparently your jokes are lacking something very important, to be actually funny." Severus flatly replied as he stood from his seat and grabbed Lily's hand. "Let's get going." Lily was pulled out of her seat and trotted behind him as they both were out of the door in a flash.

"Sev, slow down!"

Severus quickened his pace. Lily scolded "Sev that was really rude to storm off like that! They were only joking." He clenched his teeth hand tightened his hold on her hand. Lily flinched from the pressure of his grip. Her hand didn't hurt but it felt uncomfortable. She sighed as she was striding to keep up.

They stepped out and joined the large crowd of first years that gathered around a large, bearded figure. "Gather 'round first years. Into th' boats yer go!" They went to the shore and placed themselves into the wooden boats. Lily and Severus sat in one of the boats on the first row as the giant figure from earlier approached them. "Mind if I join yers? The rest o the boats 'r full and I've to guide th' rest o 'em."

The two small children nodded. The boat tipped violently side-to-side as the giant placed himself in. Severus gripped the edge as his knuckles turned even whiter than his usual colour. Lily clutched to Severus tightly as if her life depended on it. The boat settled and began to thread through the dark water. "Th' name's Rubias Hagrid."

She beamed "I'm Lily and this is Severus!" Hagrid warmly smiled at them. "Is yer mum Eileen Prince ber any chance, Sev'rus?" Hagrid asked while adjusting the lantern. Severus gaped in complete shock "You knew my mother?" Hagrid chuckled "I went ter school with 'er. I 'ave to thank 'er and Professor Dumbeldore for where I am 'ight now. "

They stared at the bearded giant to continue. "Er long time ago…I twas in trouble and twas about to be expelled when yer mum stepped in 'nd discussed with Professor Dumbeldore to see if I're to stay. They came ter a conclusion as Dumbledore offer'd me 'er job." Lily asked "Did you take the job?" Hagrid replied "I've accepted th' job and ner I work as th' gatekeeper. It t'was yer mum that suggested th' idea to Professor Dumbledore." The dark-haired boy titled his head to the floor of the boat "Why did my mom step in?"

Hagrid shrugged his shoulders "Ev'in to this day I still dern't know. Yer mom t'was a prefect an' she had a strong reverie to-" Before he continued, he immediately stopped himself. Severus cocked an eyebrow "She was rivals with whom?" Hagrid hesitated then replied " 'nother Slyth'rin prefect whom I cannot speak 'is name. But aside from that, we t'were good friends."

They approached and came ashore as Severus jumped out of the boat, assisting Lily with her attempt to climb out. They both followed Hagrid to the castle, holding each other's hand once more. Severus always had a sudden wave of warmth when intertwining his fingers with hers but he ignored it this time for he had millions of Questions swimming through his mind _"Who was my mother rivals with? And why did Hagrid say he __**was**__ friends her?" _He pondered as the large doors swung open, welcoming them and the crowd of first years behind them into the golden hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I added Sev's mom. Interesting back story of Hagrid and Eileen, no? I don't know if she actually knew Hagird but I thought I could make it work and make the story more interesting. Answers will be revealed in the later chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter until the next one! Next will be the sorting!**


	5. Chapter 4 Better be

Chapter five; Better be…

They entered the Great Hall. Four grand tables to seat the students of each house, under swarms of lighten wax candles that gleamed a luminous glow. But what caught their attention the most was the pale moon that was shrouded with darkened clouds. It seemed it had no roof at all but Severus knew it was just a spell.

A stern-looking woman approached the crowd "I am Professor McGonagall, the head master of the Griffindor house. As you know, there are four houses and that each of you will be sorted into one of these houses. In order to do so, you will have to do a test."

The first years whispered and murmured amongst themselves nervously. "Silence." she said with a slightly warning tone. She walked to a wooden stool and gestured everyone to follow her. She pulled out a limp, tattered hat and placed it onto the pedestal. A rugged face morphed onto the hat and started to sing a song,

_"Oh you may not think me pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient. Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil! Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind. Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin , you'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

McGonagall grabbed a scroll "I shall read your name. Once you're announced; sit on the stool as I place the sorting hat onto your head and it will announce what house you will be placed into." She read out the first name "Hannelore Aamir." A round-faced brunette clumsily walked up and placed herself onto the stool. The hat was placed on and announced _"Ravenclaw!"_ The Ravenclaw table cheered as they welcomed their newest member.

The sorting continued as Sirius and James along with five others, including Lily were sorted into Gryffindor. Severus felt a pit of slight sorrow in his stomach for he knew he could never be in the same house as her. McGonagall continued down the list "Severus Snape." A wave of agitation washed over him as he walked hesitantly to the stool. He glanced over to the side and saw Lily gandering at him with a glimmer of hope in her green orbs.

Severus sighed as the hat was placed on and began to ponder _"Interesting…very interesting. You could be a Hufflepuff for your undying loyalty to that Evans over there. But you also seem to have the prince bloodline flowing strongly in your veins so Slytherin is a strong contender nonetheless. You have a strong mind and could easily be a Ravenclaw…strange I can't seem to read anymore." _Severus began to quiver; the hat was reading his mind. He didn't like it, it was invading his privacy. The hat began to chuckle _"It takes the nerve of a Gryffindor to cast an occlumency while I'm sorting. You're quite skilled as well. Better be; Gryffindor!" _

The room grew silent then grew with a loud applause from the Gryffindor table as Lily scampered towards Severus. She lunged and trapped him in a tight hug. He struggled a little, just to have a little room to breathe but was completely locked into place for her arms were like bars of steel. "Lily…could you loosen your grip a little, I would like the luxury to breathe."

She jumped back and fidgeted with the sleeve of her black robe "Sorry." Severus sighed and snatched her into an awkward yet affectionate bear hug "I didn't mean to let go completely." She blushed into a deep shade of pink and hid her heated face into his shoulder. The few short moments felt like hours upon hours as they stayed in the same position. She whispered "I'm glad we're in the same house together, Sev. His eyes widened "So…am I."

After all of the first years were sorted and seated into their house tables, an old man with a long, silvery beard with half-moon spectacles came to the stand and began to speak "Greeting to students old and new. For those who don't know me, I am Professor Dumbledore; the headmaster of this school. I hope you all excited for another full year of magical education as I am. Now let the feasts begin."

Hundreds of plates appeared in a blink of an eye as piles and piles of foods in different varieties arose. There was gammon steak, roasted lamb, and chicken, toad-in-the-hole, assorted with a range of fresh vegetables. Severus was stunned as he eyed hungrily at the table. He never saw so many choices for any of his meals. He began to place a bit of everything he could reach onto his plate as he nibbled parts into his small mouth. Lily smiled warmly for she enjoyed seeing Severus being happy, even for something small like eating a full meal.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Snivellus!" snickered James who seated himself across of Severus. He snapped at the taunting figure "Don't call me that, Potter!" James snorted "Whatever you say… Snivellus." Lily glared at James "Stop calling him that!"

The quarreling threesome was interrupted by two bystanders who wedged themselves between. A red-haired boy seated himself beside Severus while a red-haired girl, slightly overweight but not by much, seated herself beside James. The boy introduced himself "Hello, my name is Arthur, Arthur Weasley and the lovely girl across from you is my neighbor Molly Prewitt." Molly extended her hand to Lily "Pleased to meet you, Lily." Lily shook her hand and tilted her head "How do you know my name?" Arthur chuckled "McGonagall read the names aloud, remember." She silently mouthed "Oh..."

James staggered from the sudden interruption and left his seat to join Sirius in a foul mood. Arthur sighed "Sorry about him, he a little…"

"Prat- like?" Severus replied in a cold tone.

Arthur grinned "That's one way of putting it…" The foursome continued to chat peacefully until after dessert when they had to head to their dorms. They followed one of the prefects to one of the portraits. It was large but nowhere as large as the woman in the picture was. Dressed in a ruffled pink dress with curly chestnut-coloured ringlets and rose- painted lips. The prefect spoke "Bundimun."The lady nodded and opened, revealing a narrow passageway. "The password for the week is "Bundimun". The password changes weekly so don't forget." the prefect instructed as she lead the younger Gryffindors through the passage way. Inside was a large room, decorated with blood red tapestries that had golden lions on it and burgundy pieces of furniture, with a roaring fireplace in the center.

The prefect gestured one side of the room that indicated for the boy's dormitory and the other side for the girls. "Good night, Sev." Lily yawned as she lightly held his hand while rubbing her eyes with her free one. Severus darted his gazed around the room to make sure no one was around. "Good night, Lily." Severus replied as he flashed one of his rare smiles, a smile he _only_ showed to the individuals he trusted the most. Lily's face started to flush once more for she knew that aside from his mother, he smiled only for her. They waved goodbye and walked into the separate hallways, leading to their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXX

**I was honestly thinking of putting him in ravenclaw, but then I decided gryffindor, creates the most drama, no? Hope everyone likes it. Next chapter is on the way!**


	6. Chapter 5 Quarrels and Ravenclaws

**Chapter Six; Quarrels and Ravenclaws**

**I don't own Harry Potter, I'm simply borrowing them.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Good night, Sev." Lily yawned as she lightly held his hand while rubbing her eyes with her free one. Severus darted his gaze around the room to make sure no one was around. "Good night, Lily." Severus replied as he flashed one of his rare smiles, a smile he only showed to the individuals he trusted the most. Lily's face started to flush once more for she knew that aside from his mother, he smiled only for her. They waved goodbye and walked into the separate hallways, leading to their rooms._

Severus searched throughout the brick hallways until he stumbled upon a door that had a plaque that read "Year One Boys Dorm." He turned the knob and stepped into the room. There were four-poster beds, circling the furnace in the middle. He strode through the empty room and sat on the bed, closest to the window. He began to stroke the velvet curtains that surrounded his bed. They were soft, soft to the touch.

With a loud thump, the Gryffindor boys toppled over each other into a large dog pile through the door entrance. They scrambled off of each other and dashed to the vacant beds. James seated himself on a bed beside Severus, giving him a malicious smirk "Hello, Snivellus!" Severus glanced at the scruffy-haired prat. It made sense from his attitude and appearance; He was adored and spoiled to the marrow of his bones.

Severus was slowly being possessed by his inner demons, encouraging him to express all of his rage onto his tormentor. He just wanted him to walk through a vanishing cabinet and never come back. He snarled "I told you to stop calling me that!"

"And how do you plan on stopping me from doing so?"

"I'll start calling _you_ names!"

A boy with an armful full of chocolates and sweets scampered to the quarrelsome pair "Pardon me, is there any chance I can have the bed next to you?" Severus shifted his gaze to the boy. He looked tired for he had rather large bags under his eyes. Even on his gloomy, scarred complexion, he had a kind smile and seemed polite, unlike Potter.

Severus nodded as he pulled out a worn-out textbook on potions. The boy introduced himself "My name is Remus Lupin and you are?" Severus held his focus, analyzing the text "McGonagall announced our names, remember?" Remus chuckled "Sorry, want a chocolate?"

"Aren't having sweets a bad thing to have before going to bed, Lupin?"

"Not when pulling an all-nighter for studying or doing homework. It provides energy for my opinion."

"I suppose I can't argue with your opinion there…"

James interrupted with a boastful approach "Well _I_ am James Potter! The person beside me is Sirius Black." Sirius waved at Remus from the distance. "And this person between us is Snivellus Snape." Severus sighed "I told you to stop calling me that, James _Pooper_."

A sudden burst of gut-clenching laughter boomed the room as soon as Severus finished his sentence. James started to grind his teeth from frustration, for once _he_ wasn't the one who was laughing but was being laughed at instead. He snatched Severus by the collar, his nose inches from Severus's hooked one "Do you think you can mess with me?!"

Severus simply gazed at him, emotionless as he replied in a cold tone "Do you expect me to grovel towards an _oaf_ like you?"

"What did you say?!"

Remus cut in "Look, everyone's tired for we had a very long, exhausting day. We need to rest, yes?" James moodily threw Severus back onto his bed as he walked to his own and pulled out his trunk. Remus sighed with relief as the others grabbed their trunks and pulled out their pajamas. Severus groaned. He didn`t pack nightclothes for he didn`t have any. He grew out of his last pair years ago.

A barrage of raps occurred at his window. Severus clicked the window open as a flying figure flew into the room. A Barred owl with a package, dangling in its mighty talons as it was soaring gracefully in circles. The owl plopped the package on Severus`s lap as he darted back into the inky black sky, heading back to his master. Sirius sat at the edge of his bed with anticipation "What was that?!" Severus examined the package "That was Daiyu, Mrs. Shao`s messenger owl. I personally thought she wouldn`t send anything until the morning at least. "

There was an envelope on the front as Severus opened it and began to read,

_"Dear Severus, your mother told me that you didn`t have any nightwear. I honestly wasn't surprised, so I made you one. It will keep you warm in the coldest winters and cool in the warmest of summers. I charmed it to adjust to any size so you don't have an excuse to not wear it. I'll keep in touch with the both you so you better start writing back!_

_Sincerely, Mrs. Shao"_

He opened the package and found a quipao, he sighed with relief for it didn't have floral patterns like the ones Mrs. Shao always wore. Severus closed the drapes, closing him off from the outside world. Remus tilted his head "Severus, why are drawing the curtains around your bed?"

He retorted "So no one will see me changing, I need privacy."

Remus giggled "There's no need for that, we're all boys in here." Severus paused for a moment "That isn't the reason why."

He cocked an eyebrow "Then why?" Severus didn't respond.

Sirius rummaged through his trunk and pulled out his own stash of sweets. He approached Remus "Wanna trade?" Remus warmly replied "Sure." as he eyed the canary cream.

"I'll trade a flaming kiwi cup for a chocolate skeleton."

"Sure. And I'll trade a blood-flavored lollipop for your canary creams."

James approached the twosome while they were exchanging "Making new friends, Sirius?" Sirius smirked "At least I didn't make enemies like you did." He smirked "I suppose you made a point, prat!" Sirius chuckled "I'm glad that you agree, git!"

Remus began to nibble on his canary creams when he saw Severus tuck in his wizard robes. He wore what appeared to be some kind of robe. It was wide and loose. It covered most of his body, revealing only his head, hands, and the tips of his toes. James and Sirius looked in Remus's direction as James sniggered "Nice dress, Snivellus!"

Severus snapped while adjusting his collar "It's a quipao, you imbecilic blighter." Remus sighed "Guys enough, can you two try to somehow be on neutral terms? We're all going to be stuck together until we graduate." Severus and James glared at each other for a few minutes when Severus strolled to his bed, closing his curtains once more.

The rest of the night in the Gryffindor tower was peaceful and quiet. Dawn arose as the boys scurried down the steps, fully dressed, down into the common room. Severus yawned as Lily ambushed him in a tight hug and smiled "Morning, Sev!" Severus snaked his arms around Lily's waist, returning the hug "G-Good morning, Lily."

She looked up "You hungry?"

He nodded "Let's go to the Grand Hall, you're probably yearning to eat yourself."

They dashed to the Grand Hall, holding hand in hand. The hall was packed, not that they were surprised. They seated themselves as Severus scooped generous portions of baked beans and poached eggs. Lily sighed, even though he grabbed more than he was used to eating, it was half of what she ate usually. She felt a jab of guilt, twinge into her chest. How long was going to take for him to eat properly? She decided she was going to confront Severus about him and his home life, but she had to approach this in a cautious way for she knew Severus would get angry and close it off completely. She asked in a slightly trembled tone "H-How's the tea, Sev?"

"Hmm? It's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Sev, I think we should talk-"

Before she could continue, McGonagall strolled towards their table with a large stack of papers "These will be your timetables, try not to lose them." She handed them out to each student. Severus examined his schedule; he had Herbology with Professor Sprout first followed by Transfigurations with McGonagall, Potions with Slughorn, and then Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Merrythought.

Lily glanced over his shoulder "We have all of our classes together, isn't that great, Sev!" Severus replied "Yes."

.

.

.

Herbology has ended as the students both from Slytherin and Gryffindor sighed with relief for they no longer had to pot Mandrake roots.

Severus was dashing though the stone hallways, heading to transfigurations with Professor McGonagall. _"I can't be late…"_ he thought when he stumbles and lands onto the figure that stood in front of him. The figure dusted himself and stood up as he reached a hand to Severus "Nargles, nasty little creatures aren't they?" Severus cocked an eyebrow as he grabbed the figure's hand "Excuse me?"

The figure pulled him up to his feet. "The nargles, they tripped and pushed you into me. They steal and cause nothing but trouble, they stole and hidden my pendant and I just can't find it." He said while adjusting his glasses. Severus noticed that he wore a lot of odd things including a pair of glasses that had one lens that was blue and the other was a faint rosy pink. He also had what appeared to be Dirigible plums, dangling from his ears and butter beer corks that hung from his neck. The strange individual began stalking in circles around the smaller boy.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have nargles on you. You went to Professor Sprout's greenhouse for one of her classes didn't you?"

"What about it?"

"She grows mistletoes in there. The nargles could've jumped from them and cringed onto you."

The eccentric-looking boy stopped moving and faced him. "Anyone who isn't aligned with the nargles is a friend of mine. My name is Xenophilius Alastair Lovegood but if you can't remember, call me Xeno." Severus paused for a moment, and then introduced himself. "Aah, so you're the one that Sybill was mentioning about this morning." Xeno said with his slightly cross-eyed gaze.

"Who's Sybill?"

"Sybill Trelawney, she is in the Ravenclaw house along with myself."

"You said she was talking about me?"

"She said she had to meet the one who bears the hair and eyes of soot and with skin as white as snow. No one really fit her description until-"

He stopped in mid-sentence as a girl with frizzy hair and wore thick; round framed glasses came running towards them. She approached Xeno, holding a necklace with a symbol that appeared to be a triangle with an eye in the center. "Thank you, Sybill, I can imagine how hard it must've been to fight off the nargles and retrieve my necklace." Trelawney furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "I found it lying on the floor, on my way here." Xeno gestured towards him "Sybill, this is Severus, the boy who matches your description."

"What description?"

"The one you said this morning after breakfast."

Sybill cocked her head to the side "Strange…I don't remember saying that." She turned to Severus about to greet him when she froze. She began to shake violently throughout her small body and captured his shoulders in a stone grip as she began to speak in a deep, hoarse tone;

_"He shall be in grave danger from the man and himself as he will not know._

_ The mother bird falls._

_ He must not fall. _

_The battle of the magpie and the snake shall commence once more."_

As soon as she finished, she gasped for air, as if she was underwater longer than she should've been. She thudded to the floor, lifeless. "Great Merlin…what was that?" Severus pondered as he sat on his heels, checking for her pulse. It was steady but he knew he should probably take her there, just to be sure.

He clutched her arm around his shoulder and held her side with his other arm, trying to hoist her up. "Xeno, grab her other side, we have to get her to the hospital wing." Xeno complied as they dragged her limp body to the hospital wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**James and Severus will never get along will they? If you notice the DADA teacher is Professor Merrythought since I have no idea if Professor Quirrel taught at that time. I am aware that Xenophilius didn't come to Hogwarts until 1981****{nevermind, he wasn't! LOL I got the date wrong!}but I had to add him in. His character will makes things interesting. As for what Trelawney said about falling mother birds and battles between a snake and the magpie. It is critical to the plot.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and thanks for the support! Next chapter will come soon hopefully.**


	7. Chapter 6 Bitter Discovery

Chapter six; A bitter discovery

XXXXXXXXXXX

Four years passed as the first years were now starting their fifth year. Severus formed a tight, secure circle of acquaintances; there was Xeno and Sybill from the ravenclaw house, Remus from his own house, and his only friend, Lily.

His head was swimming with questions about his mother and Hagrid's backstory, Sybill's prediction, and the reason why…why was he sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin? Compared to the spoiled princes in his dorm, he was nothing like them in any shape or form. Always taking things for granted like sweets or even being babied from their parents.

He sighed as he headed to his dorm were a small crowd of the bustling roommates were leaping from one bed to another, tossing pieces of Charm Chocs into the air and catching them with their mouths. The room boomed with the chants of animal sounds and choking bits of laughter as Severus placed himself at his bed. He scowled as he straightened his sheets that where out of place due to the constant unwanted jumps on his bed. After he tucked his sheets correctly, he sat himself onto the bed and pulled out his text books that constantly wrote to make the horribly out-dated information somewhat equitable.

Severus pulled out his quill and ink as he began to write. After a couple tactics of switching and correcting sentences, he flipped the back of the front cover where it read "Eileen Prince". He scratched out the name, spelling "The Half-Blood Prince". James noticed him smiling at the worn-out book as he hurdled to his bed, surprising the frail boy. Severus scoffed "Have you ever respected personal space or you were simply dropped onto your head, Potter?"

"Being a tight arse as always, Snivilllus"

"You haven't changed much yourself, Pooper."

James felt his eye starting to twitch as he bellowed "Don't you dare call me that!" Severus blandly turned back to his book and replied "Then stop insulting me, only then will I stop." Remus sighed "Here we go again…" James and Severus have been arguing and competed as rivals ever since they first came to Hogwarts. The others began to quiver for the possibility that their precious tower will be torn apart brick by brick from one of their duels.

Peter squeaked "James, catch" as he tossed a choc to him. James wasn't paying attention as it bounced off of his head and landed on Severus's lap. He picked it up and closely examined the small piece of choc. He shrugged his shoulders and popped the candy into his mouth. He felt his stomach boiling inside as a hot gust of air was forcing its way up the throat and through his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut as steam escaped his ears, creating a high-pitched whistle, like a tea kettle.

The room chorused with chuckles as James teased "I bet that was your reaction when Lily pecked you on the cheek!" As soon as the pressure from his system calmed, he glanced at Sirius who started to whine "Jaaaames we all took at least one. You have to do it!" James boasted "But I have a reputation to protect as the school's number one seeker! Doing something as embarrassing as eating a piece of charmed choc would make my popularity plummet and shrink my ego." Severus cocked an eyebrow "Wouldn't that be a good thing? Your ego is practically clogging the entire tower."

James gaped as his face flushed to a deep crimson and everyone else started to mutter giggles around. Severus turned to Remus "Lupin, do you have any more of those weird chocolates?"

"I do, why?"

"I have something in mind, toss me one."

Remus smirked as he chucked a piece towards him. Severus caught it with ease as he turned to James and snatched his collar "Open up, Potter." James kept his mouth shut _"It's gonna take a lot more than that, Snivillus!" _Severus released his collar as he pinched his nose, preventing him from breathing.

Minutes have passed as James started to go blue from the lack of oxygen. He couldn't hold his breath anymore as he gasped for the much needed air. As soon as his mouth wrenched open, Severus shoved the charmed choc into the empty cavity and clamped his jaws shut.

James tried to stifle himself from swallowing but the force was too fast as the candy tumbled down his throat. He felt his nerves bundling up as he leapt from Severus's bed and started to produce thundering roars. He got on all fours, ready to pounce on his victim. Severus sniggered as he straightened his sheets once more and closed his curtains.

.

.

.

It was a cold, breezy morning in the Grand Hall as Remus announced that he was going to be assigned as a prefect tomorrow. Sirius pouted "So you won't be with us anymore?" James bit on a flaky English muffin "Don't be stupid! Once a Marauder, always a Marauder. He just is going to have some boring responsibilities to do." Peter stuttered "W-Why don't w-we do a p-prank for the f-final time with all of us t-together?" The other three nodded with agreement as they left their seat and dashed through the hall to the One-Eyed Witch statue as Sirius whispered "Dissendium." The hump on the witch's statue opened, revealing the short slide into the underground passage to Hogsmade.

The foursome popped the door open and found themselves in the cellar of honey dukes. James sniggered "Mission success."

"What success?"

"AHHHHHH!" as they jumped backwards. They searched the room and saw Snivillus at the entrance, arms folded across his chest officiously. "How did you know we were here?!" Sirius snarled. Severus smirked "You moved through the halls rather carelessly, I heard you and decided to follow." Peter stuttered "W-We would've s-seen you f-follow us!" Severus spread his smirk wider across his face "Well apparently you didn't because here I am."

James sneered "You have no proof nor evidence to show them! They're not going to believe you from simply telling them." Severus sneered "I know, that's why I took some pictures on my way here."

"What?! And without us noticing? Impossible!"

"I grabbed the camera from Margret Fetcher who was distracted from having her head into the clouds again. She kept mumbling about some Collins whoever that is. As for not noticing, I merely removed the flasher."

"So what, you're gonna tell on us?"

Severus's ivory orbs widened as he placed the camera down and headed towards the entrance of the hidden tunnel. James gawked for a moment then dashed towards the raven-haired boy "Where are you think you're going?! We're not done yet!" Severus started to climb down the staircase "But I'm done. I got what I needed."

Sirius locked James into an arm hold, screeching to a stop "Prongs, cut it out! We'll get him back later. Can't you see he's just getting a rise out of you?!" James snarled and broke from Sirius's strong grasp "He's toying with us! I hate it!" James darted to the entrance, following his tormenting rival. Sirius folded his arms with a scowl "Sheesh that hot-head! I don't what Snivillus's problem is, but why can't he just leave us alone?" Remus sighed "Aren't you that ones who always torments him? You three always start the fights! I can see why Severus would want revenge…or maybe it's something else."

Peter tilted his head "S-Something else? Like what?" Remus sighed "Have you ever noticed how Severus just pushes strangers away? Or when he draws his curtain around his bed constantly, never changes in the change rooms with the rest of us, and always tries desperately to dominate and get a rise out of you?"

Sirius scowled "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that there is something going on with him, something terrible."

.

.

.

It was dark and dingy with a heavy atmosphere that smelled like damp brimstone. Severus was trudging along the stoned walls with only a lumos spell to use as a source for light. He could see the exit when he felt a strong grasp on his wrist and was thrown against the wall. He gasped from the impact as his wand flew from his frail hand and rolled away.

The set of hands from the figure kept its hold on the smaller boy as it whispered "Lumos." A light loomed from the figure's wand, revealing a familiar spectacled face. "Release me at once, Potter!" Severus spat while prying off the fingers that coiled themselves around his wrist. James only tightened his hold and placed his free hand on his shoulder to prevent the smaller boy from struggling "What is your fucken problem, Snivillus?!"

Severus raised his gaze "For starters, the fact you keep calling me these stupid names and expect me to somewhat respect you for that."

"You and I both know that isn't it! What in the great name of Merlin is the real issue here?!"

Severus hissed from the pressure on his bony wrist. James knew he wasn't holding him that hard as he scuffed the sleeve of his captive. The color from his face drained as he saw that opponent's entire arm was covered with layers of new bandages. James gaped "W-What is this, Snivill-!" Before he finished his sentence, Severus stomped on his foot and elbowed a blow to the stomach, making a quick getaway.

.

.

.

After Severus's escape, he was nowhere to be found throughout the rest of the day. Not even Lily knew where he was. The Marauders grew with concern. Sure he was a jerk, but it doesn't mean they shouldn't worry about him. They decided to go looking for him after dinner. The Grand Hall was a few steps away when Remus perked his head into the air. Sirius furrowed his eyebrows "Hey Mooney, are you alright?"

Remus darted his gaze around the area "I'm fine, the full moon is coming."

"W-What?! Are you sure you're alright?"

"The full moon isn't until tomorrow so I won't transform. However I do have side effects such as increased eating habits and a sudden strong sense of smell."

Remus started to fall to the floor, hand over nose as groans escaped from his throat. James bent to his side "Mooney! Hey, what's going on?" Remus started to pant "I…smell thick amounts of blood…it's too strong." Peter shivered "B-Blood?!"

Remus hoisted himself up "There's something going on. Follow me." The threesome trailed along Remus, leading the girl's bathroom. The one that was supposedly out of order due to a passing of a small girl that occurred many years ago. They stood at the entrance and eyed a translucent figure singing random tunes off pitch. But what came to their attention the most was the blood-caked sinks.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle! I had a deliciously depressing day for I've seen someone bleed into the sinks, now get out while I'm in a tolerable mood!"

James started to snarl "Who the hell is the cause for having blood in the sinks?! Tell us you stupid ghost!" Moaning Myrtle started to cackle "I think not, I enjoy seeing someone suffer _so_ much more than I ever have while being alive! He could die soon and I'll have a new playmate." Remus gaped "W-What do you mean someone's going to die? Please tell us, Abigail Myrtle!"

The ghost stood shocked, no one has addressed her by her first name in years. She didn't want to admit it, but that somehow moved her. She replied "Very well, I shall answer your question…_if_ you can solve my riddle; what goes around the castle and into the castle but never touches the castle?"

Sirius started to scowl "How is a riddle going to help us?" Remus calmed himself and began to ponder. James began to tremble with rage as Peter cowardly hid himself behind him, building a wall between him and the freighting poltergeist. Remus knew that a life was on the line if he didn't solve the puzzle soon for he was the only one that was actually trying to calm and fix the situation. His head swam with possibilities when the answer clicked "The sun, it's the sun isn't it?!"

A smirk spread across the ghostly figure's face "He is in the second stall, about to do his business but has passed out due to his finished "coping" session at the sinks. I would hurry if I were you; he's losing blood faster than usual."

They scampered to the stall and found a familiar dark-haired figure, collapsed onto the floor. "Severus! Oh Merlin, Severus, wake up!" Remus pleaded as he shook his shoulders, hoping to get the slightest response. The other three stood there, paralyzed with shock. How could they be so blind? Why couldn't they figure out signs to predict something as horrifying as this?

Severus began to stir as a small groan escaped from his throat. Remus started to panic as his body temperature grew cold and his pulse started to fade away. Severus shivered and cringed from Remus's strong grasp and fell to the tiled floor once more. James glanced at the blood-stained razors that spilled out from his pocket as he remembered the blood in the sink _"He's lost so much blood…" _Remus desperately tried to get Severus to stand up but he fell limply to the ground "Guys, we have to get him to the hospital wing! Help me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**LOL I updated with a horrible cliff hanger [I know, I'm awful] Anyways, hope you can read and respond. Until next time...[insert dramtic backgoud music here] To Be Continued...Mwahahahahaha!**


	8. Chapter 7 The Aftermath

Chapter 7; The Aftermath

**Don't own Harry Potter, honest! I ****_wish_**** I was as good as a writer as the owner. J.K Rowling is awesome.**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Severus began to stir as a small groan escaped from his throat. Remus started to panic as his body temperature grew cold and his pulse started to fade away. Severus shivered and cringed from Remus's strong grasp and fell to the tiled floor once more. James glanced at the blood-stained razors that spilled out from his pocket as he remembered the blood in the sink "He's lost so much blood…" Remus desperately tried to get Severus to stand up but he fell limply to the ground "Guys, we have to get him to the hospital wing! Help me!"_

Severus struggled to awake for his body was fighting, trying to prevent him from doing so. With his effort he managed to tear his heavy eyelids open as he gazed around the surrounding area. _"This isn't my room…or even the dorm."_ He peered down to the ivory sheets. _"These sheets aren't mine…I must be in the infirmary." _

He sat up, feeling like he was empty…hollow like there was nothing inside of him. He swung his legs to the side of the bed, closest to the door. Clumsily, he managed to stand up after struggling for minutes. A heavy wave of sudden dizziness loomed inside his skull. Severus stumbled back into the bed, groaning from the feeling. A familiar uniformed figure rushed to his side with an armful full of potions "Oh no you don't! You're going to stay put here until I say so. No classes for you until then."

"I'm not staying here! I have too much work to do, O.W.L.S are coming up."

Pomfrey huffed "Nothing is more important than your health. You're not going anywhere. Work should be the least of your concerns right now and knowing you, you're probably months ahead of everyone else."

"But Madam Pomfrey, I-"

"You've nearly died, Severus! You lost almost half of your blood. You've been in and out of here more times than I could count. Don't you even know the dangers you put yourself in from cutting your wrists? You could've died from getting an infection, if the blood loss didn't kill you first!"

Severus lowered his dark eyes to the floor, completely ashamed.

"Mrs. Evans has told me that you also aren't eating properly again. Your stress levels have escalated from your last visit which was last year, may I remind you. The stress, hunger, and self-inflicted harm that you're giving yourself will be your downfall, Severus."

"I know…wait…Lily was here?"

"Yes and she was quite concerned, I had a hard time getting her out of the room. Luckily, the four boys were able to help me drag her out."

"Four boys?"

"Mr. Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, and Black. They are the ones that found you and brought you here."

"They…brought me here?"

She smiled "Yes."

Severus furrowed his brows _"Why would they in great Merlin's name do that? Bring me up here to "help" me? Bullocks! Those gits just want me dead." _He scowled as he gently lowered himself onto his back as Pomfrey raised one of the vials to his mouth. The bitter solution flowed down his throat; making his nerves, veins, and arteries pulse within his frail shell of a body. The haze in his head slowly faded away as he slumped back into his deep slumber, resting, for he knew there was nothing else to do.

.

.

.

Hours passed when he heard voices in a distance growing louder with each passing second. The voices continued to expand until a sudden wave of warmth washed over him. Severus woke up to find a fiery-haired figure with her arms, wrapped around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Lily?"

Lily gasped as she looked up into his somber orbs "S-Sev?"

Severus observed and noticed her tear-stained face. The tears kept flowing down her cheeks non-stop as if she has been crying for hours upon hours. He gently stroked her glum face, wiping them away "Why are you crying? I've been only gone for…for…"

"You were unconscious for three days." She snapped while cringing onto the bedsheets.

Severus cocked an eyebrow "Lily what's gotten into you? I'm fine now aren't I?"

"That isn't the point! I've tried to figure out what was going on with you…I never succeeded…why? Why didn't you tell me?! Am I not your friend?!"

"Lily…"

"Am I simply not worth your trust?!"

"Lily…I just-"

"That's it isn't it?! I am just a horrible friend!"

Severus sighed irritably as he snatched her wrist and held it up to his neck, fingertips touching. "Lily, what do you feel?"

Lily wept bitterly "…I feel your pulse."

"Lily, as long as I am breathing with a pulse, I live. Listen, you are my best friend…my only friend and I trust you more than anything."

"Then why didn't you tell me that you were cutting yourself?!"

"…It's complicated. And it is an issue that I must face alone. I cannot have you involved…I don't want you to worry or get hurt. I'm not going to be selfish by dumping my problems onto you."

Lily gasped with realization. Of _course_ he wouldn't tell her, he didn't do it to be mean; he did it because he felt like he was protecting both her and himself. Over the years, her fear of them separating vanished, they only grew closer. The ways Severus would comfort her when she cried from Petunia for constantly calling her names and turning a cold shoulder, or even giving her his scarce smiles to encourage her during the exams. He was there for her, always.

She titled her head downwards to the floor "…Sev…"

"Yes?"

"Can you make me a promise?"

"What is it?"

She lifted her sorrowful gaze with a fresh stream of tears threatening to fall "I want you to be selfish, tell me your problems. If you can't do it for yourself, then do it for me…please Sev."

Severus was completely appalled as he gathered himself and replied "I-I promise, Lily."

Lily's frown slowly morphed to a slight smile as she bawled and locked him in her famous tight hugs. Severus felt her arms coiling tighter and tighter until he could barely draw in air. Her tight hold loosened when she started to whimper. As soon as she finished, she cleared her throat and asked in a quiet tone "Why did you cut yourself?"

Severus hesitated for a moment "I-It was just that I was in a lot of stress, that's all."

Lily giggled "Why didn't you say so? I could've given you some of Mrs. Shao's rose tea! It helps me when I get stressed. Don't worry, it's out of tealeaves and not that bug poop in that "Chong Cha" that she makes."

Severus sighed as a pit of guilt formed in his stomach. He lied. He lied to Lily and broke their promise. But he had to for the world he lives in at home; filled with broken bottles, screaming pain and bone-breaking grief. He had to keep her away from his world, the merciless environment he calls "home". No one must ever know for he suffers alone.

.

.

.

Evening came as students walked to the Grand Hall for dinner. Pomfrey ushered Lily out the room once more with a promise that Severus would be out and about, by tomorrow. Pomfrey went back into her office as soon as she left, retrieving healing potions for the injured ravenclaw and hufflepuff Quiddditch players from yesterday's game.

Xeno scampered to Severus's bed side "How are you feeling?"

"I could be worse."

Xeno chuckled as he passed him a striped box "Here, I've had these whenever I get sick."

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Wouldn't these make you even sicker?"

Xeno tilted his head "What do you mean "make me sicker?"

"There's a bad flavoured bean in every handful. Getting just one vomit-flavoured bean would surly make you feel worse."

Xeno opened a box of his own and popped a dusky purple bean into his mouth "Aubergine. Good, no?" Severus sighed as he opened his box and plucked a pale white bean _"Will it be soap? cauliflower? almond? Merlin, what flavour will this one be?" _He started to chew. It was oddly familiar…like he prepared it before…was it an ingredient for Chinese medicine?...probably.

Xeno glanced over ""Did you stumble upon a dirty sock-flavoured bean?"

"…no, it has a crunchy surface but a spongy texture in the middle, like a bone."

"A bone? You got a bone-flavoured bean…they must be making new flavours."

Severus stared at the small journal in his hand. The very book he constantly writes in and carries around, much like him with his mother's textbooks. "Did you figure out about that prediction that Trewlany made?"

Xeno flipped open his book "Not yet, do have any connection to magpies or snakes?"

"…no, try to read it over again, you wrote it in your book didn't you?"

"I wrote it on the first page."

After his reply, he cleared his throat, ready to read the verse.

_"The one who bears the hair and eyes of soot, with skin as white as snow._

_He shall be in grave danger from the man and himself as he will not know._

_ The mother bird falls._

_ He must not fall. _

_The battle of the magpie and the snake shall commence once more."_

Severus folded his arms "That can't possibly have anything to do with me."

"I honestly think it has everything to do with you, I heard about your self-inflicted injuries and I think you're being a danger to yourself more than you realize. Besides, no one else fits the description better than you." Xeno said while closing the book.

"Aside from that, you have another issue; you're bunking with a were-wolf."

"Excuse me?"

"Lupin is a were-wolf. The facts are there; raged clothing, never sleeps, covered with bites and scratches, and the fact that he disappears from the full moon and isn't found until mornings."

"You're going to need more evidence than that, Xenophilius."

"Do I? Here are some quotes I collected;

_"Give the five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question." Said Lupin_

_"D' you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James._

_"Think I did, One: He's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin..." said Lupin._

Severus scowled "He was probably joking, as I said, if you want to your readers to believe you, you have to have proper proof." As much as he didn't want to admit it; he too was curious what was happening to Lupin during the years. What secrets did the boy beside him hold?

Xeno sighed "I see you're point; people are blind and need to see what I see."

"That's not what I-"

Xeno interrupted "Imagine, me writing for the Quibbler. Yes that'll be my future."

Severus sighed, no matter what he tried to say, it didn't get through; a tough nut to crack he was. Usually caught up in his own world, believing in things that weren't discovered; legends. Somehow, his way of thinking enticed Severus to befriend him in the first place. Aside from Trelawney, the others from his house avoided him due to his bizarre ways of life. Xeno was brilliant nonetheless, but also kooky and was often refreshing being in his company.

Xeno fiddled with his necklace of corks "Once I achieve that. I plan to one day have children of my own and to pass my items to them. It wards off nargles."

Severus smirked _"It's not just the nargles it wards off."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the support, now I'm back to work on the new chapter. Wish me luck!**


	9. Chapter 8 The Aftermath pt 2

Chapter 8; The aftermath Part 2

**Five Words; I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter. **

**Seriously; I don't!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It has been three grueling days since Severus was in the hospital wing, unconscious. It has also been three days after their bone-chilling discovery, seeing the Snivellus they know; lying in the floor with used razor blades, scattered around the life-less figure. They still had no idea why he did that, he had the top grades and had a small group of acquaintances to accompany him...so why? No matter how much they thought about it; they had no answer.

Even if the Marauders didn't want to admit it, the dorm seemed empty, even though there were ten others that shared the room with them. They started to miss his snarky remarks, his stupid smirks, and his sharp glares. And the ways how he was constantly hovering over their shoulders like the ghostly being he was. It was annoying, but they grew used to the sour individual, and nothing seemed right without him.

Lupin sluggishly treaded to the wooden door. He was tired; his sleep deprivation only grew worse since that horrifying night. Sirius placed a persistent hand on his shoulder, lightly stopping him in his tracks "Moony, you shouldn't go, seeing the state Snivellus is in; it'll make you feel worse."

"…I have to, aside from me; only Lily and a couple of ravenclaws came to visit him. You guys might not like him but I see him as a good friend. It must be lonely to have only a few visitors to come…very lonely."

"He probably isn't awake yet, what's the point? He'll wake up tomorrow, knowing him."

"What if there's no tomorrow for him? What if he dies and I don't get to see him."

"He isn't going to die, Moony."

"How do you know?"

Sirius paled. He desperately tried to comfort Lupin as best as his abilities would go. The truth is, Pomfrey said that Snivellus lost a lot of blood. He could die and there was nothing they could do to help. Even though Sirius and the others despised him, Lupin grew close to that hook-nosed prat.

Lupin brushed off the relaxing hand off his shoulder and continued his walk. James blocked the door, looking at him straight into his glassy, soulful glare. "I know you're curious, we'll come with you, besides; Filch is out and you'll need my cloak to get there, uncaught that is! Today isn't your night watch shift."

"Why are you helping me see your rival? I thought you of all people hated him."

"I do, but it doesn't mean that I can't worry about that greasy git. Who else will I be able to tease and torment whenever I please?"

Lupin cocked an eyebrow. Then he huffed "Alright, I'll go get the chocolate frogs first."

James gathered his cloak "Chocolate frogs? Don't tell me you have to snack on them while we get there."

"No, they're for Severus."

The threesome gazed at Lupin with pity as a lump formed in their throats. Peter chocked "M-Maybe we should get going…"

Lupin gathered the five-edged packages in his pockets and turned as he saw them with grim facial expressions written upon their faces. Lupin forcibly smiled "Yeah, I think we should."

.

.

.

The halls were covered with pitch- black hues as it was dimly lit from the pale moonlight. The foursome stealthy moved through them with ease for they had the invisibility cloak, draping over their heads. They finally arrived to the hospital wing; it was empty, not to their surprise for it was late at night. Lupin glanced around the room, his eyes rested on Severus, on a bed near the window.

Lupin stridden towards the bed, approaching the sleeping figure. He dumped the chocolate frogs onto the nightstand and sat himself on the vacant side of the bed. The threesome unveiled themselves from the cloak as they joined Lupin.

Lupin brushed the stray locks from Severus's ghostly face as a peaceful expression was printed onto his face as he continued his deep slumber. "I wish I was able to help him… to prevent him from hurting himself…" Lupin chocked as tears pooled, threatening to fall.

James placed a comforting hand on the sorrowing boy's shoulder "It wasn't your fault, Moony."

Lupin burrowed his face into his hands and started to sob.

Hours passed as the others started to feel unsettled. Sirius whispered "I think we should get going, we might get caught." James nodded as he turned to Lupin "Moony, we should get going…come on."

Lupin didn't budge as he continued to bawl.

James huffed "Well…at least no one will come here at this hour."

"That's where you go wrong, Mr. Potter."

The foursome gasped as the saw McGonagall, standing at the door, arms folded across her chest with Pomfrey at her side. McGonagall walked towards them with her usual stern expression "Care to explain why you're walking the school grounds on the afterhours?"

Lupin turned to face her with a grim expression "Please…don't blame them…I-I dragged them out to see Severus…I was really worried about him…please let me deal with the consequ-"

McGonagall raised a hand to silence the pleading individual "I will let this go, but in return; you have to do me a favour."

James furrowed his eyebrows "A favour?"

She continued "Poppy and I were discussing what to do with Mr. Snape because he will be out by tomorrow. I'm afraid his actions are quite hazardous to his heath, I fear for the worst; he will kill himself he is left alone. We don't exactly know the reason why he is doing this to himself but we can only assume the worst."

Peter stuttered "W-What does this have to do with us?"

Pomfrey coolly replied "We will need you four to look after him; you all are in the same room with him, and in most of his classes. We are not asking you to watch him like a hawk, but if you anything suspicious about him occurring, you tell us immediately."

Sirius gaped "What? We're not being his personal babysitters! I rather have deten- OW!"

Lupin pinched his cheek as he lifted his gaze to McGonagall "Yes, we will do it."

He didn't know why Severus was cutting himself and neither did the professor. What if there was a reason...something personal? Either way; he couldn't bear experiencing what he went though before, holding him in his arms, unconscious and cold. He wanted to protect Severus from hurting himself and he knew he couldn't do it alone, even if he was a prefect.

McGonagall pursed her thin lips into a small smile "I'm glad you four are so cooperative, your duty starts tomorrow."

James sighed _"Merlin, what did we just get ourselves into?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy...Oh and BTW; things will be more interesting, I promise!**


	10. Chapter 9 The 'Furry Little Problem'

**Chapter 9; Secrets revealed?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was morning; the sun rose above into the blue sky, chasing the nightly hues away as a new day has arrived. Morning wind was whipping across the Quidditch fields mercilessly.

Bronze orbs scanned the vacant field and cloud-less sky, searching for his prize. A golden glow flashed to the corners of his eyes. He turned only to see the snitch darting underneath him. He tightened his grip around his broom handle. He dipped his broom downwards as he extended his arm, ready to catch the glittering object _"Almost there…"_

His gloved fingertips were lightly tapping onto his golden prey _"…yes…almost…" _A shaded figure tailed behind him and snatched the snitch from his grip and flew upwards. James scanned to find the one who stole his victory only to find a lurid bird with the prize clamped in its beak, mocking him from above.

He chased the plumed thief "Blasted bird! Come back here, Hey!"

Unfortunately, he lost the bird as it disappeared out of sight, almost like thin air. James started to grind his teeth, as defeat and frustration seethed from his body "Grrrrr…that feathered bastard."

The other marauders were cheering for him from one of the Gryffindor stands from afar as he sped towards them, floating across from the threesome. Sirius leaned onto the railing and chuckled to the spectacled individual "You _almost_ had it…"

He glared "If it wasn't for that stupid crow, I would've caught the snitch easily."

Remus replied "A _magpie_, Prongs."

"Huh?"

"The bird was a magpie, not a crow."

"What's the difference, Moony?"

He sighed "Their appearances obviously…never mind, from what we saw, you should be ready for today's game."

James beamed "You really think so? Heh, nothing less to be expected from Hogwarts' greatest seeker!"

They heard a snickering voice from across the field "I beg to differ, Pooper."

The foursome turned and saw a dark-haired figure sitting on the railings of one of the vacant Ravenclaw stands, fiddling with the gleaming golden object between his pale fingers "You call yourself the best seeker of Hogwarts? You couldn't even _catch _the snitch."

James frowned "It wasn't my fault. That blasted bird snatched it from me before I had the chance. How did you retrieve the snitch from the bird anyway, Snivelly? When and how did you get here? I mean, I didn't see you at all, did you apparate?"

Severus slightly widened his gaze then replied with a smug "...I have my ways."

Before James could continue, a feminine voice came from a distance in the occupied Gryffindor stand "SEEEEEV!"

A familiar scarlet- haired girl ran to the edge of the rails, with a scowl upon her freckled face "There you are! Where have you been?!"

Snape didn't acknowledging her as he continued to fiddle with the snitch with his triumphant smirk, looking away from his angered companion.

Lupin smiled and turned to Lily "You're both doing well I take it?"

Lily beamed "I'm better now that he's in good health. Sev said he is doing much better, since he doesn't have Pomfrey forcing blood replenishing potions down his throat and pestering him like a mother hen."

Remus chuckled "Sounds like him alright."

She huffed "She only gave him a cup of the healing potions per day. If I were her, I would have put the _whole_ bottle down his throat!"

Severus barked across from his stand "I can hear you two! A very Slytherin response, Lily. And just when I thought _I_ was the cold one!"

"Hey, I was only joking!"

Severus warmly smiled "I know."

Lily felt heat rising to her face once more. She not until recently had him smile to her while in the company of others and it made her bashful, feeling weak to her knees. She turned around, facing away from Severus, hiding the bright red glow on her cheeks.

Severus choked back a smirk. Lily scowled "What's so funny?"

He didn`t want to tell her how cute she looked when she was angry, much like a grumpy kneazle; with her pouty scowl and puffed out cheeks.

And so he blandly replied "Nothing, nothing at all."

James flailed his arms furiously "HEY HAVE YOU ALL FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME?! HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT I AM HERE?!"

Snape shot an annoyed glare "Easily, you're not worth my time, Pooper."

"That's it, Snivelly! I say we have a broom race right here and right now!"

He smirked "No, thank you, Pooper. Unlike a certain scruffy-haired individual; I have to get to class." as soon as he finished, he strode down the exit in a semi-fast pace.

Lily gasped as she glanced at her watch "Oh my, I have to get going too! James, Sirius, I hope you guys win today's game against Slytherin. See you later!" and she scurried down the steps.

.

.

.

In a matter of minutes, Severus made it down onto the dew-covered ground with the crisp green grass blades brushing against his shoes. He turned around and was ambushed by Lily and her death-grip hugs. He huffed and shifted around to quench his desperate thirst to breathe once more. "Lily, mind if you loosen your python-like grip? I need to breathe or I'll end up in the infirmary again."

She loosened her grip and looked up to stare into the taller one's dusky gaze "Sorry."

Lily felt heat rising to her face once more from staring into his dark eyes. She lightly stammered with a bright glow to her cheeks "L-Let's get going, T-Transfigurations will start soon."

"Your face is flushed, do you have a fever?" Severus asked while he brought his forehead to Lily's, checking her temperature. After a moment, he pondered "No, you don't seem to have a fever…what's going on?"

She stepped back and scoffed, with her face red as a beet "Nothing's wrong with me! Now let`s get going, or we'll be late again."

She coiled her slender fingers around his gangly wrist as she dashed across the Quidditch fields to the castle, dragging her shadowy friend along with her.

.

.

.

James huffed as he saw the pair entering the castle "They are always holding hands like some old-married couple…maybe if Snivellus was gone; I would be able to have Lily all to myself…"

Lupin scowled "I hope to Merlin that you don't actually mean that!"

"Mean what?"

"That you wish that Snape died, just so you can have Lily!"

"What?! No, I didn't mean for him to die…"

"Good, because if you did…you would be very selfish."

"I am as selfless as the next hufflepuff! All us three learned to be animang-!"

Lupin raised a finger to his lips indicating to be shush "I know, and I will always be grateful to you all for learning it for me…to keep me company. But be careful not to mention it. It must be secret…for Lovegood might catch us and spread it throughout the school."

Sirius gasped "Lovegood?"

"Yes…he's been trailing me for the last month…h-he might know about us and my 'furry little problem."

Peter quivered "If he knows…w-we be in s-so much trouble!"

Sirius puffed out his chest "We won't be; I'll take care of him."

Lupin sighed "No, you will do nothing but supervise Snape until dinner time. Professor McGonagall assigned us to watch him, remember? I will take care of Lovegood, _alone_."

"But Moony…"

"No buts, _you're_ term of dealing with people is to put them into a full-body bind and toss them into the lake!"

"Is that so bad?"

"YES!"

James jumped into the quarrel "Moony calm down, we will let you deal with that nosey git. But if it doesn't work, we will step in."

Lupin hesitated, and then replied shakily "A-alright."

.

.

.

The twosome scurried through the sun-bathed hallways, holding each other by their hands with their slender fingers intertwined. Lily warmly smiled "I'm really glad you're back, Sev. I missed you a lot."

"Hmm? You did?"

"Of course I did! How else am I supposed survive without my best friend?"

Severus graced a tint of rosy hues onto his shallow cheeks "I missed you a lot too…even though I was passed out for most of the time…"

Her glistening orbs widened then replied with a small nod, not noticing his crimson profile. Snape turned his head away from Lily so she wouldn't see his flushed expression as he began to fidget with his sleeve.

His sombre gaze wandered to the entrance of the library. A shadow flashed through the hand-holding duo and flew through the entrance in a quick flash, leaving the two witnesses stunned.

"What was that?!" gasped Lily.

"That was just Lupin."

"How can you tell, Sev?"

"Who else carries around armfuls of sweets and leaves a trail of canary cream and licorice bats?" he replied as he pointed out the trail of sweets, leading to the doors.

.

.

.

Xeno raised his tired gaze from his writing journal for he was stuck upon a question with no answer _"How do I prove facts to the ignorant individuals in society today?" _He has been in the library, cracking down any piece of information about were-wolves to find 'proof' that Snape suggested.

He analyzed book after book for most of the day which he didn't seem to mind. If anything, he preferred being alone and not tormented by his fellow housemates. Aside from Severus and Trelawny; no one understood him or even tried.

He felt his eyelids slowly descend downwards, making his vision go black as he slumped onto the study table, taking a much-needed nap.

A distant voice grew louder and louder "Lovegood…Lovegood…LOVEGOOD!"

"Mmmmm?"

He snapped his pale gaze open to find Lupin shaking his shoulders "Oh, it's you…why are you here?"

Lupin whispered in a shaky tone "I-I wanted to talk to you about my 'furry little problem'."

"Hmmm? Furry? Oh, you're were-mmmmmf!"

He slapped his hands over Lovegood's mouth "Yes, that! Please don't say it out loud."

Lovegood nodded as Lupin released his hold. Then he asked "Why? Don't you want the school to know about your…'furry little problem'?"

"No, not at all!"

"Why? I think it's an amazing gift."

"Y-You don't hate me?"

"I thought if the school knows; you wouldn't feel so ashamed to hide it."

"I-it isn't as simple as that. If everyone found out, I would be discriminated. I would have a tough time finding a steady job because no one wants to hire a werewolf."

"I see… I apologize, I had no idea. I won't tell anyone if that puts you at ease."

"It's alright, you had good intentions…thank you, I would really appreciate that you didn't tell anyone…it's really a terrible thing to have."

Xeno furrowed his pale eyebrows "Hmm? I don't think so; you could do great things with that."

"I hate to disagree with you, but no…it isn't; many of them end up losing their human minds and end up killing their loved ones…it's scary."

The blond leaned towards the smaller boy "What are you doing Lovegood?"

"Checking if you have Nargles on you. Here." Xeno replied as he handed him the dirigible plums dangling from his ears.

Remus cocked an eyebrow "What is this?"

"Dirigible plums, they ward Nargles away. Keep them, I have plenty more in my suitcase back in the dorms."

_"Nargles?!"_

Lovegood continued "Everything has a positive possibility; I think you keep focusing too much on the negative things. It can be used for doing good deeds. Those who transform end up having three times the strength of what a human would have...according to this text. I think you can use it for an advantage, Lupin. Besides, now the Nargles can't interfere with you anymore, now that you have these plums."

Remus lowered his gaze as he replied "Thanks, Lovegood."

He warmly smiled "You're welcome."

Lupin turned his gaze away, hiding his gloomy expression. Somehow, hearing what Lovegood said just made him more depressed than hopeful _"If only you weren't wrong, Lovegood. I can't be doing heroic deeds for I just transform into a killer beast. What I have is no gift...it's an incurable curse. If only you understood..."_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Hey, sorry for the long update! From writing this update, I realized that I made Lupin have more backbone than usual from standing up to the Marauders for not going after Lovegood...maybe its just me. I feel so sorry for Lupin with his 'furry' problem [lycanthropy] but he did have good friends...stupid but good friends._**

**_Think that Remus has made a new friend? I don't know if those two ever got along in the story [Lupin and Lovegood never talked to each other in the story from what I can recall] but in my fanfic, why not?_**

**_Isn't nice how Lovegood thinks of Remus' _****_lycanthropy as a gift and not a curse? Reminder; there is nothing good from transforming into a were wolf and that Lovegood doesn't understand about the effects _****_lycanthropy._**

**_See ya later, Peace out ;}_**


	11. Chapter 10 The Conflicts

_The blond leaned towards the smaller boy "What are you doing Lovegood?"_

_"Checking if you have Nargles on you, here." Xeno replied as he handed him the dirigible plums dangling from his ears._

_Remus cocked an eyebrow "What is this?"_

_"Dirigible plums, they ward Nargles away. Keep them; I have plenty more in my suitcase back in the dorms."_

**_"Nargles?!"_**

_Lovegood continued "Everything has a positive possibility; I think you keep focusing too much on the negative things. It can be used for doing good deeds. Those who transform end up having three times the strength of what a human would have...according to this text. I think you can use it for an advantage, Lupin. Besides, now the Nargles can't interfere with you anymore, now that you have these plums."_

_Remus lowered his gaze as he replied "Thanks, Lovegood."_

_He warmly smiled "You're welcome."_

_Lupin turned his gaze away, hiding his gloomy expression. Somehow, hearing what Lovegood said just made him more depressed than hopeful __**"If only you weren't wrong, Lovegood. I can't be doing heroic deeds for I just transform into a killer beast. What I have is no gift...it's an incurable curse. If only you understood..."**_

.

.

.

Remus glued his gaze to the Dirigible plums in his palm as he walked himself through the library. He was glad that Lovegood agreed to keep his secret but there was a certain sensation of unsettlement seeping inside him. Xenophilius was indeed strange, he never understood why he gave him the plums that were now resting in his hand and began to question why Snape was associating himself with someone so…odd.

He pried the grand entrance doors open only to spot two hand-holding figures standing in front of the doors, waiting for him.

Lily stared in awe "Whoa, Sev. You were right…it was Lupin!"

Remus arched an eyebrow "Right about what?"

Severus sighed "Lily was just curious about who rushed past us, and I knew it was you."

He paled "You didn't happen to hear anything in the library did you?"

"…no, Lily and I were standing here the whole time. Is there something you're not telling us, Lupin?"

Snape lifted his onyx gaze and examined the taller boy standing before him. Lupin was shaking, much like a leaf and was scratching his wrists. There was indeed something that his roommate was hiding. However by sensing his nervous aura, he decided to let it go and ask him later "Matters aside; are you going to stand there like a statue all day or are you going to head to Transfigurations with us. You're in the same class with us are you not?"

"Y-yes…I am."

"Then let's get going."

"Y-yeah…"

The threesome stopped in their tracks when a voice came from behind "Still hanging around these mud bloods, Snape?"

They turned to see a small crowd of snickering Slytherins. Most of the faces were familiar including Mulciber and Avery. Ever since Snape has been sorted into the Gryffindor house, he was constantly being bothered with this 'Slytherin Gang'. It started off minimal, like having his quills 'mysteriously' gone then appearing a minute after. But then things started getting serious when they started to study the dark arts and using deadly hexes on students from other houses.

Everyone thought they would end up as death eaters, eagerly kissing the dark lord's robes and run into murdering sprees. They're probably right considering Bellatrix was among them and she's as crazy as they come.

Avery twitched his thin lips into a twisted sneer "You and I both know you belong to the Slytherin house and not with these Gryffindorks."

Severus froze. It was true that he was different from his house. He never tends to be like Potter and Black where they would rush to danger head-on. No, he just stood among the shadows, blending into his environment, and striking when the moment was right. That didn't mean he was a coward, he just had a different way of dealing with things.

He was right, though Severus would never admit it. The hat placed him into this house for a reason and just had yet to find the reason why.

"How many times will it take for you to register in that thick-skull of yours? I am happy with the house I'm in and I'm not resorting. "

"Why are you wasting your time with these riff-raffs, Avery?"

All eyes landed on a tall boy who stood between Avery and Mulciber. He had blue eyes that were cold as ice with platinum blond hair tied in a tight ponytail. When Snape saw him, he felt that he was somehow familiar, for he carried a strong resemblance to Lucius Malfoy. But there was no way it was him for he graduated four years ago.

He sneered "And you are?"

"Athelstan Malfoy."

That explained the strong resemblance to Lucious Malfoy. They are in the same family but in what relation?

"I'm going to assume that you have already met my cousin, Lucius. He used to go to this school if I recall…and he mentioned you. How you betrayed Slytherin to be with this Mud-blood…"

Severus hissed "If you call Lily that cursed word again, I'll transfigure you into the weasel that you are, and harvest your organs for potion ingredients!"

The blond widened his icy gaze, then settled back with a taunting smirk "My, aren't you a spirted one."

Snape continued to glare daggers at the Malfoy when Lupin stepped in-between "That's enough! Start heading to your classes or I will report to Professor Slughorn to deduct house points for using the forbidden insult on Evans and for antagonizing Snape."

Mulciber growled "You can't threaten us like that!"

Lupin returned with a stern gaze "I can, I am a fifth year prefect. And that wasn't a threat, it's a promise."

The Slytherins had shock, imprinted on their faces while staring at the amber-eyed boy. They hissed then brushed past them, heading to the classroom. Athelstan sneered "You have not heard the last of me, Snape!"

The departure of the Slytherin gang left silence amongst the remaining Gryffindors. Lily stood with awe as she turned her emerald gaze to Lupin "Wow…I had no idea you had such a backbone, Remus!"

To be honest, he had no idea, himself. Ever since he stood up to his friends, the rest of the Marauders; he had this over flow of confidence that he never knew he had.

She turned to Snape "Maybe some of your stern personality rubbed off on him, Sev."

Lupin smiled "…maybe."

With a swift turn on his heels, Severus strolled down the hall with his billowing robes gliding behind him "Enough loitering, I don't want to be late from the hold up from Malfoy and his gang of muppets!"

Lupin and Lily looked at each other blankly then ran to catch up to Snape who was already at the classroom entrance.

.

.

.

The first fifteen minutes have passed and both the students of Gryffindor and Slytherin were in complete focus. Only they weren't focusing on the classwork or even the lesson. All eyes were on Severus and James as the two have been arguing yet again.

"Greasy git."

"Licentious pillock."

"Arsehole."

"Four-eyes."

Remus sighed irritably as he tried to get between them, trying to break them up "Guys, cut it out! You've been bickering for minutes now…what were you two even fighting about?"

Snape glanced at Lupin but then returned his intense dark gaze towards the opposing teen "I've told you, Lily is not going to go out with a knob head like you, Potter. So stop pestering her."

James adjusted his glasses with a playful smirk "Why not? Lily is totally head over heels in love with me, love at first sight…she just doesn't realize it yet."

"Love at first sight? Lily doesn't even want to acknowledge you, you ignorant twat!"

McGonagall interrupted the quarrelsome duo "The Headmaster wants to see you in his office, Mr. Snape."

Severus continued his loathsome glare at the spectacled gaze of his rival for a moment or two. He turned his back as he exited the room and headed to Dumbledore's office.

.

.

.

Snape arrived to the entrance to the headmaster's office as the gargoyle guarding the office popped up. The gargoyle grinned, revealing his jagged smile as he smirked "And now Mr. Goody Goody is getting into trouble."

Severus glared at the offending gargoyle and venomously hissed "Jelly Slugs."

"Fine weather today, eh?"

"I've said the password. Now let me through, Imlor."

"Perhaps Imlor is in no mood to take orders from a fleshie."

"Perhaps I'm in the mood to throw you into a pot of acid if you don't step aside."

Imlor, the gargoyle hissed as he leapt off his podium and the doors opened, revealing the spiral staircase. Severus sighed as he clambered up the steps towards the Headmaster's office.

.

.

.

"Ah, Severus my boy. You're here."

Dumbledore fixed his twinkling gaze on the raven-haired boy at the entrance. He placed himself on a plush chair as he gestured to the empty seat across from him "No need to stand there like a shadow, my boy. Come, take a seat."

Snape hesitantly entered the room as Dumbledore opened a silver tin, revealing a small supply of light yellow candies "Lemon drop?"

He nodded negatively as he settled in the chair and flashed his usual scowl. Dumbledore popped one of the drops into his mouth as he returned the tin to its proper place as folded his hands onto his lap. An awkward three minutes of complete silence was followed afterwards. Dumbledore was stumped on how address his issue towards Snape for confronting him was like walking on eggshells. One wrong word and he closes off completely. For many years he tolerated this behaviour but now, he had no choice in avoiding for dangerous consequences would occur if left alone. He cleared his throat "So, how is you're day so far now that you're out of the infirmary?"

Severus deadpanned "Fine."

"Do know why I summoned you here today?"

He hissed "If it's about the argument with Potter back at Transfigurations, then I am not the only one to blame!"

The older man looked confused for a moment, and then snapped to realization as he chuckled "You mean what occurred ten minutes ago? No, my boy! This is a different matter. Although I must say it was quite amusing to watch."

Severus arched an eyebrow "You saw us? I don't remember you being inside the classroom."

"I have many ways of monitoring the students Mr. Snape. I am the Head master after all."

He arched an eyebrow for a moment, and then settled back to his emotionless mask "As interesting as this conversation is, could you please get to the point on why I was summoned here?"

The usual glittering light in his blue began to dull as he wore an expression with concern "You and I can both agree that you have an issue for coping?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm addressing your cutting issues."

Snape froze as Dumbledore continued "From what I hear, it seems that suicide is a possibility for-"

Inside Snape's mind was rising panic as grim possibilities swamped in his head _"They'll investigate me…they'll know about my scars…my home…my father…if fathers finds out…he'll kill mom…he promised he would…I can't let this happen…I can't…I can't…"_

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"

Dumbledore froze, shocked by Snape's sudden outburst. He collected himself and softly sighed "Please let me finish, Severus."

Snape's scowl darkened as he leaned back into his seat, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm not saying that you have tried to commit suicide. It's certain _possibility_ but it seems out of your character…"

Snape's dark orbs widened.

"Poppy has told me about your health reports and your stress levels are higher than they are supposed to be so stress could be a part of the reason for cutting …"

Severus gripped the arm rests tightly as his knuckles turned white. It took everything he had to keep his expression- less mask on.

"I can understand if you are trying to relief yourself but this isn't a heathy way of doing it."

Snape snapped "Shut your trap! Stop talking as if you know me because we both know you don't."

Dumbledore raised his hand "Severus, I didn't mean to offend you; I'm only trying to help."

He hissed "Then leave me alone."

"I cannot I'm afraid.

"Why not?!"

"You have lost a lot of blood and were unconscious for three days…please understand that this cannot be left alone. Minerva has grown quite concerned for you and wants to monitor you so you don't hurt yourself. Luckily, we have exceptional young men to look after you until for the next little while."

Severus growled "Exceptional men?"

He smiled "Minerva suggested that your roommates Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, and Longbottom were to look after you for the next while."

He deadpanned "No."

"Pardon?"

Snape hissed "Absolutely not. I would rather be eaten by a Lion dragon before being baby sat from those plonkers!"

The older man rose from his seat and towered over Snape who was still sitting "That's enough, I have put up with your behaviour for too long…"

His blue eyes dulled as his wrinkly face was imprinted of what appeared to be pain "…I won't let another student die…not again…"

Severus looked up to see the worn expression on Dumbledore as he still wore his scowl as his last line of defense. Dumbledore turned from the angered boy and sat at his desk, avoiding the hardened black eyes as he continued "…we will also have to keep you away from sharp objects, Potions cannot be helped, but I will have Professor Slughorn supervise you."

Snape was about to snide another protest but Dumbledore cut him off "Why not spend the skip rest of the class and go to Hagrid. I'm sure he could use the company."

"But-!"

"I'll say it again, Hagrid could use your company. That is all for today, Mr. Snape."

Severus growled for he received the silent message, Dumbledore was not wanting to discuss it any further _"Fine, you old coot! Have it your way…for now. You will eventually make a mistake and I will take advantage of it. You will not win."_

He rose from his seat and growled as he turned and swept towards the exit. He paused at the staircase only for a moment to say "I will not be silent on this, old man." With that said, he left, leaving Dumbledore in dead silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! Sorry for the long update but this story will be finished along with my other one. [after some editing] And...spoiler alert, I am currently having more stories on the way as well. Anyways, thanks for the support. There will be more action in the next chapter, I just have to set things up so things makes sense and questions are to be answered in later chapters. Although...I didn't really think I'd have more than five insults written in the chapter, amazing how things changer when writing, no?

The next chapter will start with the marauders and I'll have Hagrid written back in (cause I miss writing that guy!) and he has a large contribution to what I'm about to write about for the next chapters.

So until then, Peace out!

\- Snowbird


End file.
